gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
Users of Everfree
Many users from various Ponychan boards, including /penis/, /octorock/, /grannytrannies/, and /poopy/, went to /stig/ everyday to discuss random shit. Many of them also come to visit Buttpedia every so often. Chaptor climbed into Duchess's room and immediately punched her in the face, knocking her out cold. Upon awakening Duchess found herself bound and gagged to a chair. Chaptor was naked, standing in front of her with a big Dinosaur boner staring her in the face. "As the ancient Dinosaurs used to say... it's time for a dicking!" And at that, Chaptor leaped forward and grabbed Duchess's Multiple breasts. He grabbed with all his might, and ripped the skin from her body. Her muffled screams fell flat, and no one came to her help. The blood aroused Chaptor more than he'd ever been aroused. It reminded him of the stories his mother used to tell him of the ancient Raptor sacrifices in which the subjects would receive wounds to which the sacrificers would rape. He couldn't wait, Chaptor grabbed a hammer and smashed at Duchess's ribcage, again her screams were not heard. After breaking an opening to her insides, Chaptor plunged in. He thrust in and out in complete ecstasy. The pain was unbearable for Duchess and she lost consciousness. Chaptor came almost immediately, but he was by no means done. He pulled out of her chest, his PENIS dripping blood and semen. Chaptor cleaned his Saurian dick off with Duchess's rough tongue. Chaptor tore out a few of the ribs he had broken and shoved them up his ass to stimulate his enormous boner. Chaptor then undid Duchess's restraints and began fucking her now lifeless corpse. After deploying his Velociraptor happy sauce, he decided he wanted a better look at Duchess. Chaptor shoved his hand up Duchess's ass. He thrusted it in as far as he could and grabbed on to the first organ he could, and then pulled out. He ripped out her entire small intestine and part of her large. Chaptor started to giggle and coiled up the small intestine like a rope. He noticed the sun was coming up so he had to finish in a hurry. Chaptor went to his clothes and dressed himself. He pulled a large knife from his pocket and began to skin Duchess's body. Just then Chaptor remembered, he was not man, but Therapod. He skinned himself to reveal his true identity, a Spinosaur. He sat in the center of the room for several hours until Scootie Batemen came in. "Duchess it's time for /Get-HOLY FUCKING SHIT A SPINOSAURUS OH MY GOD DUCHE-" and Chaptor attacked and ate Scootie. Then Chaptor went outside and let out a Dinosaur noise and a ray came from the sky and swept him away to his home planet of Africa. "That was the sexiest thing I had ever read. And the only thing." - George !Dubya Bush Users {C}The following is a list of more frequent /ef/ users: *Onionbubs *Cross Breeze * *Marceline (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) *Browny (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) *Soupy Derper (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) *John Sappington Marmaduke * *British Army (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) *Italo *MeinFlank (Left Ponychan a few days after /ef/'s deletion) *Rainbow!Dash (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) *Deleted (Now known as Celestia Anon) ''(Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) *!LUNA *Robotv56 *Jelly Bean *BlackJack21 *Ponymensch (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) *Queen Liz *Czarina Wreath *gallowsCalibrator (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) *Master BlackWings *FlutterPeanut *Moony *Solitude *Nature Blossom *Itena Sparkle *Singed *409 (Everyone and Anyone) 'renegade cock who doesnt play by the rules' *Derpymouz *The Hunter *Lightning "Interesting Original Characters Give Me Rectal Tearing" Bolt *Lawny *Iron Thorn *Pranky Pie *Queen Liz ''<333 *Jelly Beans *Shuckle *Alice Blue *Volcano *Doctum *TheBatBrony *Birdy / Alicia Melchiott / Raven *Donuts *Serenity banned due to mistaken identity actually *Whelp *Dillicious *Honey Badger/Chaptor- Was banned for 1 year because someone got overly butthurt about his sillyness. *Smittons *Marisa Kirisame *Starlight *SkyHeart HE LEFT. PRAISE THE SUN. holy shit he is still on /oat/ FUUUU *Flanders WHO? *KMEB *Ruby Red *Gandalf (Left Middle Earth after The One Ring's deletion) *Dracoliat *Rarity Sauce *Ikariuga *Anonymous (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) *Anon(s) *Prof. OAK *Lax Brony *Sephie / ♣ *WesleyWillis *Doozier *Cat Planet *Double Dash *Uncle Orange *Fluttershy *Professor Kokonoe (gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay) *Cuddletron *LordHao *Clouds *Derpy Ace *Vilci *Pezzy Fezzy *Cotton *Diomedes *RhinoBlindado (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) (I still post on /gala/ you fucking idiot) *Captain Haddock *TheAussieGreen *ARGH *Insanity_Peggy *Thanatoast (*sort of* left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) *COLT 45 *Red *Fenolio *Scootie Bateman (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion) *Screenie!SCREenPLaY (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion, but posted once or twice in /chat/ and /gala/) *Mewball *Derpy π (Left Ponychan after /ef/'s deletion, but lingered a bit) *The Loaf Category:Ponychan Category:Boards Category:Random Category:Silly Category:Awesome Users Category:China Category:Klokwerrk is a filthy Jew Rat who needs to stop editing these fucking tags. Category:Thats not nice Haddock. *Nelrond